Light fixtures are used in a variety of environments. Many of these light fixtures use advanced technology with a number of components. As a result, these light fixtures can have a number of failure points. In lighting applications, such as hazardous environments, reliability of the lighting system is vital. Unfortunately, the characteristics (e.g., humidity, extreme temperatures, corrosive gas) of these environments can cause the failure of one or more components of a light fixture to be accelerated. Further, the health and safety of a person located in such an environment can be at risk, with or without the person's knowledge. When a light fixture is placed in certain environments, such as a hazardous environment, some of these components of a light fixture can pose a safety hazard and a violation of applicable standards if the components are not properly engineered and integrated with the rest of the light fixture.